


A Treasure Worth Stealing

by TheKingHasSpoken



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Eventual AU of sorts, F/M, Follows Conquest story line, tags added as needed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-09-30 21:23:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10172513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKingHasSpoken/pseuds/TheKingHasSpoken
Summary: Shura was saved from his ultimate death from the leader of the Nohrian army, Corrin, and he plans to repay that act of kindness.





	1. Chapter 1

“But in my heart, I feel that we can trust him.”

The words rang in his head, pounding against his ears, drowning out all other sound. His heart almost stopped.

“I will allow him to join our cause.”

—

The sun shines bright in the sky above the battle ground, the sounds of weapons and magic can be heard everywhere, blood soaked the ground below. The harsh terrain gave no side an advantage in the battle for dominance, something each kingdom wanted dearly at this time in history.

The sound of a nearby fellow soldier being taken down brings Shura back to reality from the white noise of his thoughts, quickly dodging before the attacker is able to land a strike with their naginata, almost getting struck in the side of is face with the sharp end of the stick. Once he lands on his own two feet and gathers his bearings he quickly draws an arrow back and lets it loose, hitting the enemy in the chest before turning back to run to safety.

Lady Corrin had wanted him on the front lines with her and her other trusted companions, something she decided before even bringing him into the war room, he couldn’t understand the reasoning behind the decision seeing as he had just been saved from his ultimate death by the hands of her own family. He is beyond grateful for her forgiveness but she did not know him, it was strange to him, being shown such kindness.

A few more enemies taken down by his arrows and he can hear the call of victory, the bellow of a horn bringing cheers to the area, and his movements come to a stop. With the battle over and won, Shura can’t help but to search for his new leader, he had questions that he wanted answers to, but the moment he locked eyes with her from across the field all those thoughts vanished. He turned away from her gaze and goes to his next obvious task, collecting whatever reusable arrows he could scavenge. He can’t help but to apologize to any and all conscious enemies remaining as he pulled his arrows from their forms, and he can’t help but wonder what the point of keeping their enemy alive was. They could come back in number to attack, so why not just take them out here and now? He understands that Corrin is trying to lead the Nohrian army towards peace but would the Hoshidians let their loses go so lightly? In the middle of war?

The hand that sudden places itself on his shoulder jars his thoughts and rushes him back to reality again, “Hey there new guy.” As Shura turned to see who was speaking to him, he saw the face of his new leader, Corrin, looks like he will have his chance to speak to her after all.

“Hello there, milady.” he shrugs her hand off him as politely as possible, hopefully she would understand knowing he was formerly an outlaw. “That was some battle.”

“Yeah! And I cannot thank you enough for helping us out, you are a real force on the battlefield.”

“Ah, thank you. Is that why you had me help out so soon on the front lines, after our recent events?” He gestured for the two of them to continue walking towards the rendezvous point of the army. “One does not normally get such a position so easily, especially when not fully trusted by the leaders own flesh and blood, the people who support the army more than anything.”

“Well I mean, how would I have known you were that good? My whole team was able to bring you down fairly quickly before you could even attack at your fullest when we first met. I was simply trying to gauge your true abilities and I am certainly more than pleasantly surprised.” Her smile is sickeningly sweet to Shura.

“So you didn’t think I was good in the first place?”

“Ah! No! That’s not it!” She gives him a quick bow of her head in apology, something he would never have imagined getting from someone of royal blood. “That’s not what I was trying to say… I knew you were good, you had us going pretty good before we captured you.”

“You mean before your own family tried to have me killed?” He was simply trying to tease her a bit at this point, she is fairly humble for being nobility and it shocks him.

“Ah.. um… yes, that, I am sorry about that. You must understand their reservations.”

“It’s fine, I’m used to being is such bad situations. Shall we go ahead and gather with the others?” He quickened his steps to rush ahead of her. He could feel her dejection the moment he took the first few steps and she slowly followed behind, he immediately feels bad about his actions but he can no longer bare to speak with her and he hopes she can understand. It is wrong to treat her this way though.

Quickly trying to brush off the feelings, he gathers with the rest of the group, staying on the sidelines, and waits for them to head off for their safe space of respite.

—

Beneath one of the trees in the courtyard sat Shura, wooden plate full of dinner on his lap and a cup of water at his side, munching on the large roll he was given before digging into the main course.

“Ah! So this is where you’ve been hiding.” Corrin exclaimed as she walked towards him, taking a bite out of her own roll.

“Lady Corrin.” Shura nodded in greeting.

“Why are you way out here?” she folded her arms, “You know that everyone else eats in the mess hall, right?” a silly giggle fell from her lips, “You should come sup with us sometime.” She said before taking a seat next to the outlaw. “Besides, the sun is starting to set. It’ll be dark soon, you can’t possibly eat your dinner in the dark.” She jabbed him in the arm with her elbow as she said, “It’s mighty lonely too.”

“I’m fine here, thank you.” He awkwardly moves himself a few inches away. “I appreciate your graciousness in allowing me to travel with you, milady,” his eyes fell to the grass below them, “but as a former outlaw, I don’t think I am fit to dine at your table.”

“What? Of course you’re fit to do so!” he can hear the large amount of positivity in her voice, he’s envious of her bright demeanor, it almost makes him cringe. “I’m sure all the others would agree.”

“That’s very kind of you. Regardless, I would prefer to remain alone.” Taking a sip out of his cup, he turns away from her ever so slightly.

“Why?”

“It is best I remain in the shadows as much as possible.”

“In the shadows? What are you talking about?”

A small scowl forms at his lips. “My face is not unknown. Many people recognize me as an outlaw. Someone to be wary of. If it became widely known I was part of your group, it would damage your good name.” He can feel his grip on the cup involuntarily tighten around the cup. “Even if the mess hall is not exactly public, it is still large, and rumors spread. Fast. A soldier may write to their family, who would then tell their village, and so on.” The anger is beginning to bubble within him, he cannot let his saviors cause be ruined just because she was kind enough to spare his life. He may be a well known outlaw but he will repay his debt in full, and help accomplish Corrins goal of peace.

“I don’t think-”

Shura almost slams the cup of water on the ground next to him. “You cannot deny that the possibility exists! Can you? I have no intention of allowing my presence to hurt your cause. Please, try to understand.”

“Shura…” she reaches up a hand for him but he feigns away.

“Now, go rejoin your people. I am sure they are missing you.” A sullen bite of his roll.

“I’m sure they would be pleased for you to join them…’ she reaches for his shoulder again but he swats it away, immediately regretting the action. “A-All right. I’ll go. Good evening.” She stands back up, “But please think on what I said.” With a turn she heads back towards the mess hall.

“Good night, milady.”

“Oh!” a quick turn back to face him, “Please sleep well! And I do hope you enjoy your new sleeping arrangements.” She waved towards him with outstretched arms before turning and continuing on her way, he quietly waves back, the feeling in the pit of his stomach growing slightly more.

—

When Shura went to his place to sleep he found three other men from the army now sharing bunks in his room.

Maybe Corrin isn’t as kind as she appears.


	2. Chapter 2

Shura begrudgingly awoke in his new enclosed bed, the bottom of one of two new bunks in the small place he sleeps, he is already hating the new sleeping arrangements as well as the new people he gets to call bunk mates. Unwilling to leave the comfort, safety and warmth of the bed, something he had not had in a long while and will not soon take granted, he continued to lay in the bed, covering almost his entire self but his eyes so he could look out the small window and enjoy the sunlight, thinking about how much his life has changed in the few short weeks since joining this army. He has gone from stealing and killing to survive, always on the run with nowhere safe to stay and a constant fear of loosing it all to having a roof over his head and a place to feel safe with so many like minded people and so many fighting for the same reason.

Eventually he drags himself out of the bed, slowly stretching out as he goes for his clothes in the chest by his bed before getting dressed. He dresses down and casual since he was not recruited for the current mission, putting on his boots he walks outside, glad he decided to only wear a loose shirt as its sweltering out.

The sun beat down hard as he wandered the grounds, luckily a cooling breeze was blowing to help with the heat. This new sanctuary of his was quiet, all who were left behind minding their own, quietly conversing with one another or doing their respective daily jobs. The sound of the flowing water nearby, the rustling trees and the low hum of the people was soothing to him.

“Hey!” a voice calls out for him as he nears the fountain in the center of everything. When Shura turned he saw a younger man running towards him, assumingly a mage with his free moving style of clothing, who tripped over his own feet just a few feet in front of him, dropping the stack of tomes and books he was carrying. He landed face first, planted hard into the grass with his behind in the air, what an embarrassing position to be in.

“Are you alright?” he asked as he approached the young mage and knelt down to help with picking up the dropped items.

“Ah-ha ha... yes.” The mage squeaked out as her picked himself up, he tries whipping all the dirt and grass off of his face and clothing before going to pick up the rest of the books. “Uhm, you’re the new guy right?” Shura placed the rest of the books in the young mans stack. “The man Lady Corrin saved a few weeks back, right?” He shakily brings himself to his feet, obviously struggling with the heavy books in hand. “So did she not take you either? You got left behind too?”

The prospect of being left behind urked Shura. “I suppose so.” His voice trailed off as he looked back across the courtyard, the movement of tree leaves and his fellow army members catching his attention.

“Don’t feel bad, I don’t get to go very often either. So I try my best to help out around here!” a shy laugh leaves his lips as he places the books onto the fountain edge to begin reorganizing them in some fashion for his self.

“Good for you.” Shura continues absentmindedly looking into the distance.

“Ah, well um, from what I hear you’re pretty good, so I bet you’ll be out there next time helping her out. I really think we’re getting somewhere in all of this!” he picks the books back up with a small and quiet grunt.

“Is there a point to all of this?”

“Well, I just wanted to say hello! I would shake your hand but, uh, as you can see they’re full.” an attempt of hefting them up a bit was made. “Maybe I can get a hand with these? Almost too much for me to carry.” the young man gave Shura an awkward smile as he nudged the books out a bit for emphasis. It was obvious he was struggling.

Shura agrees to help him as he takes half of the stack from the mage, “where are you going with all of these?”

“Some are going to the records hall and the rest are going to the armory.” he looks around, “and of course they’re on opposite ends of the courtyard, great...”

That garnered a laugh out of Shura, “Where did you get these then?” he looks at the uppermost book, a battle tome, before he begins following the mage towards the record hall.

“I cleaned the biggest of the barracks and found them lying around, if they weren’t taken out for use then I was told to gather them up and return them. Ah, also, what are you to do on your days here?”

“Nothing, and if I did have anything then why would I tell you?”

“i was just asking....”

“Oh! My name is Artur by the way!”

\---

Once the two had made it to the records hall, Shura set down his stack of books and silently left the building leaving the mage to do his work. The moment Shura stepped outside into the sun he sighed, continued his meandering of the courtyard, and left himself with the thoughts.

After he wandered for awhile and avoided countless pointless conversations with others he grabbed himself a snack from the mess hall and found a spot in a more secluded part of the yard, taking a seat in the grass and eating the few berries he was given a short while ago before lying down.

For awhile he laid there feeling the breeze on his skin and flowing through his hair, listening the the faint rustling of the grass and the trees nearby, the low hum of humanity suddenly calming to him. One long and satisfying full body stretch before placing his hands behind his head and letting his mind go adrift, he wondered how Lady Corrins mission was going and if they were all okay, and within these thoughts he eventually slipped into sleep.

In his dream he awoke in a shining field of copper colored wheat, the wind blowing enough to tussle everything it touched, the sky was vibrant colors of oranges, pinks and blues. There was nothing within his line of sight so he began to walk, he walked for what felt likes miles with still nothing in view until he stumbled and fell, he fell into a pit of darkness that seemed to never end. Falling and falling, he could't tell how fast he was falling but he could see the light from where he entered the darkness, he eventually landed with a hard thud onto what felt like grass. When he sat up he saw fire, fire and ruin of where he was once born.

\---

He awoke with a scream in a cold sweat.

The next few weeks would be long for him having to wait with having nothing to do.

**Author's Note:**

> Started off with his C-Support to get the ball rolling and not write a bunch of SUPER awkwardness


End file.
